Mary Elizabeth McGlynn
Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (nacida el 16 de octubre de 1966), también conocida como Melissa Williamson, es una actriz de doblaje estadounidense, directora de ADR, escritora y cantante, más conocida por el doblaje de varios animes al inglés, por las canciones cantadas por ella en la serie de Silent Hill y en Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME. McGlynn también ha tenido varios papeles en cine a lo largo de su carrera y actualmente se encuentra casada con Daran Norris. McGlynn anteriormente era una consejera en el Interlochen Arts Camp en Intelochen, Michigan. Saga de Silent Hill Ella ha proporcionado las voces para las bandas sonoras de todos los juegos de la serie de Silent Hill, desde Silent Hill 3. También ha prestado su voz en algunos temas de la adaptación cinematográfica de 2006 de Silent Hill. McGlynn ha trabajado frecuentemente con Akira Yamaoka y Joe Romersa. Su canción favorita de Silent Hill es Room of Angel. Tras la salida de Yamaoka de Konami, McGlynn confirmó que ella no iba a cantar para la banda sonora de Silent Hill: Downpour. En cambio, trabajaría con Yamaoka en otros proyectos. En 2011, Konami le pidió a Mary dirigir el re-doblaje de Silent Hill HD Collection debido a que el actor de doblaje original de James Sunderland solicitó que se le pagara por los ports y reediciones de Silent Hill 2. Para el re-doblaje, Mary eligió a Troy Baker para hacer la voz de James y ella a los personajes de Mary y María. Créditos A continuación se muestra una lista completa de las canciones que McGlynn ha cantado para la serie de Silent Hill. Hay que tener en cuenta que en algunos casos ella ha cantado bajo su seudónimo de Melissa Williamson. *''Silent Hill 3'' **Lost Carol **Walk on Vanity Ruins **I Want Love **I Want Love (Studio Mix) **Letter - From the Lost Days **You're Not Here **Float Up from Dream (leyendo) **Breeze - in Monochrome Night (leyendo) **Clockwork Little Happiness (leyendo) **Dance With Night Wind (leyendo) **Sun (leyendo) *''Silent Hill 4: The Room'' **Waiting For You **Room of Angel **Tender Sugar **Your Rain, Your Rain (Rage Mix) y (Reprise) **Cradle of Forest *[[Silent Hill (película)|''Silent Hill'' (película)]] **Letter - From the Lost Days **Lost Carol **You're Not Here **Waiting for You *''Silent Hill: Origins'' **Blow Back **Shot Down In Flames **O.R.T. **Hole In The Sky *''Silent Hill: Homecoming'' **One More Soul to the Call **Elle Theme **This Sacred Line **Alex Theme *''Silent Hill: Shattered Memories'' **Always on my Mind **When You're Gone **Acceptance **Hell Frozen Rain *''Silent Hill: Downpour'' **Intro Perp Walk **Bus To Nowhere *''Silent Hill: Book of Memories'' ''' **Now We're Free **Love Psalm *Silent Hill: Revelation 3D' **Silent Scream Galería Archivo:Mary_elizabeth_mcglynn.jpg|Foto publicitaria de Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. Archivo:JoeAkiraMary.jpg|Mary, Akira Yamaoka y Joe Romersa en el estreno de la película. Archivo:Mary_Elizabeth_McGlynn_Premier_Silent_Hill.jpg|Mary en el estreno de la película. Archivo:Mary_Elizabeth_McGlynn2.jpg|Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. Archivo:Mary_Elizabeth_McGlynn3.jpg|Mary. Archivo:MarySH3.jpg|Mary firma copia de un fan de ''Silent Hill 3. Categoría:Actores de Voz Categoría:Personal Categoría:Personas de HD Collection Categoría:Personas de Silent Hill 3 Categoría:Personas de Silent Hill 4 Categoría:Personas de Origins Categoría:Personas de Homecoming Categoría:Personas de Shattered Memories Categoría:Personas de Downpour Categoría:Personas de Book of Memories Categoría:Personas de la película Silent Hill Categoría:Personas de Silent Hill: Revelation Categoría:Corporativo Categoría:Música Categoría:Creadores de Música Categoría:El Mundo Real